The Forgers Greatest Fear
by Almis31
Summary: J.Jenks' thoughts when Bella went to see him in 'Breaking Dawn'. One Shot.


A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I was sitting in my office going over some papers when my phone rang, I sighed. I was not having a good day and frankly I didn't want to be bothered. Sometimes I wondered why I was in the business that I am. Why did I choose to associate with criminals? I am fifty-six and I am still dealing with people I'd really rather not be. I should be retiring soon, not sitting here making a passport for someone who should be in jail.

I let the phone ring a few times before reluctantly picking it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey J, it's Max. I know I'm never supposed to call you at this number except in an emergency_…" Max, my man on the street, if you will.

I didn't particularly like the man, he was just useful. Frankly I was paying him far too much for what he was doing, but good help is hard to find and with the secrets he knew - not that he knew much anyway - I couldn't exactly let him go.

"Is there an emergency?" I asked, but the way he said it I didn't believe there to be one. I was bored and I didn't have time to be talking to him.

He prattled on in spite of this; he was talking about some girl who was looking for me. I wasn't really listening when he mentioned me maybe knowing her sister. Of course Max would be distracted by a beautiful girl. From his description she did sound pretty but I really didn't care. I don't really deal with women in my business, I only have two female clients and neither had family that I knew of.

I was still cautious, maybe this woman could be the police, however Max didn't believe that to be true, then again he was distracted by her apparent beauty. I was away to hang up when he uttered the name I feared the most.

_Cullen. _Oh God!

I almost dropped the phone. The first name I did not recognize. There was no Bella Cullen that I knew of. Why would Jasper keep a member of his family secret? Unless...maybe it was Rosalie, Alice or Esme using a different name. Why would they do that though? Why was she even looking for me? What had happened to Jasper? These questions ran through my now fragile mind at an alarming pace. I was screaming down the phone to Max, panic taking over me, using language that would earn me a slap from my mother.

Everything became rather fuzzy.

I slammed the phone down after yelling at Max to send her to my office. Why would she go to Max? Did Jasper not tell the family where my office was? I suppose I should at least be thankful that it is not Emmett coming to see me.

A shiver ran down my spine.

Suddenly feeling queasy, I ran to my office's adjoining toilet and threw up my lunch. A Cullen I did not know of was coming here practically unannounced. After washing my face I slowly shuffled back into my office. I sat behind my desk hoping it would bring me some sort of protection. If anything it kept me in my seat as my hands were clinging onto the edges; my knuckles were turning white with the pressure.

I could feel the room start to spin as anxiety took over. My heart rate increased and my breathing became unsteady. The normal emotion that I had gotten used to when Jasper would be coming was panic, now that I was meeting someone in his family the panic had returned. I wondered, for a moment, if this 'Bella' was anything like Jasper.

I was becoming more certain that it would be Alice Cullen to walk through that door, and 'Bella' was simply so Max wouldn't know too much.

Yes that must be it.

However still the question remained, where was Jasper?

Suddenly I realized that I hadn't actually told April that 'Bella' was coming. "April!" I tried my hardest not to shout down the desk intercom, "I'm expecting a Ms. Cullen shortly," I wiped my forehead, which was dripping with sweat, "Send her in immediately. Do you understand? I don't care what it's interrupting." I was nervous to meet her, and the stress was building up inside of me_._

"_She's just arrived"_ April said politely.

Oh God! "What? Send her in! What are you waiting for?"

"_Right away, Mr. Scott," _I started to fidget, this can't be good. I remembered the time when my life was Cullen free with fondness. How I missed those days, when I didn't have to worry when I'd see him again, when I didn't have to worry what his mood would be like, and when I didn't have to worry about members of his family suddenly turning up.

I looked up as April opened the door and lead Ms. Cullen into my office.

"Shut the door behind you," my voice had become weak - croaky almost.

The woman left standing in front of my office door was breathtaking, just like Max had described. She had long dark hair falling down past her shoulders and down to her waist. She was definitely a Cullen; unbelievably pale, ghost like, scary as hell, yet at the same time she looked like an angel. She looked tired, just like Jasper always did. Did the Cullens ever sleep? She held herself in a regal and classy manner, her eyes did not match Jasper's though; they were a flat brown color, with a hint of red coming through. How strange. She was beautiful, and no doubt just as deadly as Jasper. She looked younger than him, around the age of eighteen or nineteen.

Jasper seemed to be eternally twenty-something.

Then I remembered myself, she was a Cullen and I should stop gawking at her before I regretted ever looking her way. I raised myself from my chair and held out my hand, making sure to keep the desk between us. She looked just as dangerous as Jasper, so I'd take any obstacle I could. "Ms. Cullen. What an absolute delight," I greeted her. She stepped forward and grasped my hand. Ice-cold - just like Jasper. I cringed momentarily and tried quickly to hide my discomfort. Her grip was strong - just like Jasper.

"Mr. Jenks, or do you prefer Scott?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. She knew both my names. This was not good.

"Whatever you wish," like I was going to tell her what to do, or say, "of course."

"How about you call me Bella and I'll call you J?" She asked, she certainly _seemed_ friendlier, but I wasn't going to forget who I was talking to.

"Like old friends," I once again wiped the sweat from my forehead. I indicated towards a seat, hoping with all my might that she would sit down.

As she did relief washed over me, if only for a moment.

Now was my chance to find out exactly who she was. "I must ask. Am I finally meeting Mr. Jasper's lovely wife?" My voice stuttered over his name.

"His sister-in-law actually," she smiled. Her smile was different from Jasper's, like she was trying not to scare me; maybe Bella is her real name. Rosalie is Jasper's twin and she looked too young to be Esme. Maybe she was telling me the truth and she is Bella Cullen, newest member of the family.

"I trust Mr. Jasper is in good health?" I had to ask, I had to know why she was here and not him. He had worked so hard over twenty years, to make sure I had no idea what his family looked like. Why change that now?

"I'm sure he is in excellent health. He's on an extended vacation at the moment," she answered. On vacation form what? What was his job exactly? The family was rich and all their money couldn't come from criminal activity, could it? I simply nodded.

"Just so, you should have come to the main office. My assistants would have put you straight through to me - no need to go through less hospitable channels," I explained to her. I didn't want to think about her down there. She was so small, meek but at the same time strong, no doubt she could handle herself. She is a Cullen after all, even so, I couldn't see her there with Max, when he is so used to dealing with the scum, the petty criminals.

She was part of something bigger, something more frightening.

She was silent, so I continued, "Ah well, you're here now. What can I do for you?" I asked, not wanting to upset her.

"Papers," did I really think she was here for any other reason?

"Certainly," I agreed, "are we talking birth certificates, death certificates, driver's licenses, passports, social security cards?" I listed. I was still curious as to why she just didn't wait until Jasper got back, what was so urgent? I'd have to watch the news again. Where were they living again, some place in Washington? I hadn't heard of any murders happening there since the violence in Seattle.

She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. Something was troubling her and even though I should be - am - afraid of her; something made me want to comfort her. She had so far been friendly, far more so than Jasper ever was.

"Two birth certificates, two passports, one driver's license," her voice was low and she sounded upset. I didn't want her to know I knew she was upset about something, so I continued as I always did.

"The names?" Why did she only need two, were her and her husband going somewhere? I was slightly confused.

"Jacob Wolfe and Vanessa Wolfe," two new names, two more people I'd never heard of being associated with the Cullens. I scribbled it all down, none the less.

"Middle names?" The procedure was always the same, if she wasn't so interesting I would have been bored.

"Just put something generic in," she waved her hand; impatient, worried almost. Something was gravely wrong and I felt myself feeling pity towards her. An emotion I had never felt towards the Cullens before. What was it about Bella? Or was Jasper just simply too menacing, maybe the other Cullens weren't so bad? Then thoughts of Emmett crawled back into my mind, just because Bella was a somewhat friendly person didn't mean the other members of the family were, maybe Bella was the exception in the family not Jasper, but I had seen flashes in her eyes, looks that I had seen Jasper have. However, she would quickly push them away and return to a friendly manner.

"If you prefer. Ages?"

"Twenty-Seven for the man, five for the girl," there was a child involved? Something about this didn't feel right. Well as right as anything can feel when it comes to the Cullen family.

"I'll need pictures if you prefer finished documents," what was wrong with me? "Mr. Jasper usually liked to finish them himself," I tried to rectify the previous statement; I really didn't need an angry Cullen in my office.

"Hold on," she rummaged in her bag. She was actually getting pictures. I was shocked and my curiosity peeked. "Here you go," she handed me a photo of a very tall man with russet skin holding a child. The child was definitely her daughter; they were very similar - pale and beautiful. The man I assumed was her husband. She must be the sister of Alice, because that man could not be Jasper's brother.

I suddenly wondered if the Cullens had any more children I did not know of, was Jasper a father? That thought scared me, "Your daughter is very like you," I finally said, smiling at her. She looked so young to be a mother to a five year old. However maybe she was like Jasper and looked younger than she actually was.

I did not expect her to tense at my words. "She is more like her father," she stated. I looked back down at the picture confused.

"Who is not this man?" I_ was_ confused. Who was this man, if he wasn't her husband? I looked up to find her glaring at me with narrowed eyes. I had crossed the line. I had made her angry. New sweat form on my head and my breathing hitched.

"No. That is a very close friend of the family," what did she need documents for her daughter and a man who is not her husband? I suddenly felt myself fearing for the safety of this little girl.

"Forgive me," I mumbled my apologies as I continued to scribble down the information. "How soon will you need the documents?" I asked trying to steer away from my mistake, trying to bring back the friendly look from her.

"Can I get them in a week?"_ A week?_ I suddenly felt glad it wasn't the entire family wanting new documents.

"That's a rush order. It will cost twice as…" Did I momentarily lose my mind, what was I thinking? "But forgive me. I forget with whom I was speaking," she is a Cullen; she had more than enough money.

"Just give me a number," she seemed amused by something.

I didn't want to say the number out loud. I knew she could afford it ten times over but I still felt hesitant, so instead I scribbled it down on the bottom of one of the empty pages in my legal pad and slid it across the table. She nodded and pulled out a stack of money from her purse. My eyes widened suddenly when I saw just how much she was carrying around.

"There," she handed me the entire sum of money.

"Ah, Bella, you don't really have to give me the entire sum now. It's customary for you to save half to ensure delivery," I felt the need to help her, for two reasons. One, she was a Cullen and I might upset Jasper if he heard about this. That was something I really didn't want to happen. Two, I liked Bella; she made an effort to be nice to me, an effort that Jasper never extended. I wanted to save her money no matter how much she had left over.

She smiled faintly at me, "but I trust you, J. Besides, I'll give you a bonus," _what?_ "The same again, when I get the documents." _Really?_

"That's not necessary, I assure you."_ Stop trying to talk her out of it. That's more than some people make in a year._ My greed was clouding my like for the girl.

"Don't worry about it," she still looked sad, what was she thinking about? I desperately wanted to know. "So I'll meet you here next week at the same time?"

I can't be seen to make an exchange like that in my office. "Actually, I prefer to make such transactions in places unrelated to my various businesses."

Realization dawned on her, "of course. I'm sure I'm not doing this in the way you expect," she joked.

I felt like telling her the truth for some reason, "I'm used to having no expectations when it comes to the Cullen family," maybe that was not the best thing to say to her. "Shall we meet at eight o'clock a week from tonight at The Pacifico? It's on Union Lake, and the food is exquisite," I said the name of the place where Jasper always met me. I'd hoped that she would sit and have a meal with me. If only to talk some more to her, find out more about the little girl I feared for.

"Perfect," she smiled at me.

Once again I shook her hand, not flinching this time. Her daughter, Vanessa, was still on my mind.

"Will you have trouble with that deadline?"

"What?" I was pulled out of my thoughts, "The deadline? Oh, no. No worries at all. I will certainly have your documents done on time."

She sighed, still worried about something, "Then I'll see you in a week."

She left me standing in my office. Was she having an affair with the tall man in the photo? Was she planning on running away from the Cullens with him, taking her daughter with her, taking her away from her father? Then I was hit with thoughts of Jasper finding out that I had played a part in her escape, that I had helped her take away the little girl from his brother, or brother-in-law.

I had to know what she was planning. I had to brave it and ask her. I only hope she is in a good mood in a week and that she would not get angry at my prying.

_****_

I was eager to meet Bella again, in her presence I did not feel like I was going to drop to the ground and have a heart attack, which is how I felt in the presence of her brother-in-law. For the entire week I had been going over the previous meeting and I still worried for the safety of Bella's daughter, and for Bella herself. I had thoughts where her husband was a violent man; if he was Jasper's brother it wouldn't surprise me. Another was that she was running off with the man in the photo. I couldn't quite decide which could be the right answer. I had had a few restless nights as a result.

I handed my keys to a valet and walked into the restaurant. On giving my name to the maitre d' he explained how Bella had already arrived and had been shown to the room. I inwardly groaned, it was never a good idea to keep any Cullen waiting.

The maitre d' led me to the back room where Bella was standing by the fire warming her hands. She was a vision; the cocktail dress she was wearing was simply exquisite. However, she held an expression on her face of despair. I suddenly wanted to bring a smile to that beautiful face of hers.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I apologized as the maitre d' closed the door behind him.

"No, you're exactly on time."

I held out my hand for her to take, her hand felt slightly warmer than last time - a result of the fire no doubt. I wondered if all the Cullens were that cold.

"You look stunning, if I may be so bold, Mrs. Cullen," she probably had complements from everyone she met but she seemed unsure of what to say to mine.

"Thank you, J. Please, call me Bella," I really did like her a lot more than Jasper.

"I must say, it's a different experience working with you than it is with Mr. Jasper. Much less…unsettling," I smiled, though regretting my words.

"Really? I've always found Jasper to have a very soothing presence." Did I hear her right? Did she just describe the man I feared above all as _soothing?_

"Is that so?" I said in disbelief.

"Have you known Jasper long?" It was such a simple question, but one that still made me frown.

"I've been working with Mr. Jasper for more than twenty years, and my old partner knew him for fifteen years before that…he never changes." I don't know why I added that last statement, but I had a feeling Bella wouldn't be angry with me.

"Yeah, Jasper's kind of funny that way," she said with amusement. 'Funny' is not how I would describe it. Odd - maybe - out of the ordinary - definitely - but not funny.

"Won't you have a seat, Bella?" I offered.

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I've got a long drive home," I couldn't help feeling sad that she would not stay longer than necessary. She handed me an envelope with the bonus she had promised.

"Oh," I said is I took the money and placed in the inside pocket of my suit jacket. "I was hoping we could speak for just a moment," I really wanted to voice my concerns; I just didn't know how to bring it up without offending her.

She looked at me and I could see her curiosity, "About?"

"Well, let me get your items first. I want to make sure you're satisfied," I said trying to stall. I opened my briefcase on the table and handed her the envelope containing her documents.

She scanned over them quickly, faster than Jasper ever did. "Thank you," she smiled at me but she still had an expression of despair underneath.

"I can assure you every piece is perfect. All will pass the most rigorous scrutiny by experts," my work was flawless most of the time. It was really only Jasper that found faults and that was normally when he was in a particularly bad mood.

"I'm sure they are. I truly appreciate what you've done for me, J."

"It's been my pleasure, Bella. In the future, feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family needs," I could tell I was pushing my luck, but I had to try. With Jasper I could feel my life shorting, but with Bella I didn't have to worry so much.

"There was something you wanted to discuss?" Her curiosity to my earlier statement had returned. It was really now or never.

"Er, yes. It's a bit delicate," I didn't want to just blurt out my concerns. I gestured for her to sit, she did. I sat down beside her, and wiped my forehead, "you are the sister of Mr. Jasper's wife, or married to his brother?" The answer to this could change everything.

"Married to his brother," she answered my question still curious to where I was going with this. She was not Rosalie, so Edward must be her husband.

"You would be Mr. Edward's bride, then?" I wanted to clarify.

"Yes." Well at least it wont be Emmett coming after me, unless all three brothers would come knocking on my door, I inwardly shuddered at that thought.

"I've seen the names many times, you see. My belated congratulations, it's nice that Mr. Edward had found such a lovely partner after all this time," I was telling the truth, she was more than lovely.

"Thank you very much."

I couldn't stall for much longer, "Over the years, you might imagine that I've developed a very healthy level of respect for Mr. Jasper and the entire family," _and a very unhealthy level of fear towards them too._

She simply nodded, silently asking me to go on.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

She grew a bit impatient, but remained friendly towards me, "J, please just say what ever you need to."

I took another steadying breath and tried to say it as clearly as possible, "If you could just assure me that you are not planning to kidnap the little girl from her father, I would sleep better tonight." I really did not need Edward coming after me with his brothers in tow.

"Oh," she looked taken aback, she really didn't expect this. "Oh no, it's nothing like that at all." She smiled, I sighed a little, "I'm simply preparing a safe place for her in case something was to happen to my husband and me."

How curious, no danger had ever really come to the Cullens, I assumed they were normally the danger. "Are you expecting something to happen?" I had become far to open with her, saying and asking things I wouldn't dare say to Jasper, "Not that it's any of my business."

"You never know," despair crossed her pretty face once more.

"May I wish you the best of luck, then," I said honestly. "and please don't be put out with me, my dear, but…if Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask what names I put on those documents," I had to know, I really didn't want to lie about this to him.

"Of course you should tell him immediately. I'd like nothing better than to have Mr. Jasper fully aware of our entire transition," her smile was entirely warm and I felt the weight of the situation lift off my shoulders. She didn't want to hide the truth from him, which meant she was telling me the truth when she said it was only a precaution, if something were happen to her or Edward. She was simply looking out for their daughter.

"Very good," I couldn't hide my relief, "and I can't prevail upon you to stay for dinner?" I didn't want her to leave my company just yet. She was so very different from Jasper and I felt at ease with her around me.

"I'm sorry, J. I'm short on time at present."

Disappointed, I smiled the best I could. "Then, again, my best wishes for your health and happiness. Anything at all the Cullen family needs, please don't hesitate to call on me, Bella," I voiced my hopes again, reminding her subtly that I preferred her company to that of her brother-in-law.

"Thank you, J," she once again smiled warmly. She stood and left the room. I stood as well, to be polite. She glanced back at me as she glided out of the room.

I really hoped and prayed that the next time the family relocated it would be Bella to come. They had lived in Washington for a long time, for them at least. I hadn't seen Jasper in a while, something I was rather glad about; unfortunately I doubted he would allow Bella to come again. Knowing what she looked like was something I should never have found out.


End file.
